


A Walk in the (Dog) Park

by Cpwatcher



Series: Everybody Loves Phil Coulson [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Everybody loves Phil Coulson, First Meetings, Legos, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Toy photography, meet cute, the one where, they meet at a park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: The one where they meet in a park...Phil takes his new dog Captain for a walk at the local dog park.Before he leaves, both Phil and Cap have made new friends.





	A Walk in the (Dog) Park

**A Walk in the (Dog) Park**  


This is Phil Coulson. He's taken his new dog Captain out to the dog park near his home.  
_Phil: Hey Cap, want a treat?_

 

This is Clint Barton. He's at the park with his dog too. His name is Lucky.

 

Looks like Lucky sees something interesting.  
_Clint: Lucky, don't even think about taking that..."_

 

Seems both dogs are more interested in each other than having a treat.

_Phil: Hi, I'm Phil._

_Clint (looks amazed): Hey. Clint. You okay with them running around?_

_Phil: Yeah, fine. Actually great. Looks like their having fun._

 

_Clint: That's Lucky._

_Phil: Captain. I got him about a month ago. This is our first visit to the park._

 

_Clint: It's a pretty quiet little dog park. There's a bigger one a couple blocks over where most people go._

_But Lucky's a rescue dog. He's pretty skittish around other dogs, so we usually come here._

 

_Phil: Lucky doesn't look skittish with Cap._

_Clint: Yeah, they really seem to like each other._

 

_Phil: Yeah, Cap's got good tastes..._

 

_Clint: Uh... You know, Lucky and I are here most mornings... if, um, you want someone to play with._

 

_Phil: ???_

_Clint(does a mental head smack): ... I meant..._

 

_Phil(smiles mischievously): Actually that sounds good to me. I'll even bring Cap along to hang out with Lucky._

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a little fun with a few of my favorite things - Phil Coulson, Clint Barton and Legos.


End file.
